Electronic device manufacturers often design mobile devices to provide users with a seamless and immersive interactive experience. To do so, these devices are typically designed to be as small and thin as possible, inconspicuous to the user. For example, many smart-phones have shed dedicated audio ports, expandable memory slots, and physical keyboards in order to reduce respective device or bezel thickness. This trend of increasingly thin devices, however, is limited by larger device components that either provide critical device functionalities or have been slower to scale down in size relative to other component and assembly technologies.
In some cases, one of these larger components drives a thickness or shape of an entire device or electronic accessory. By way of example, consider a camera module of a smart-phone, which typically protrudes from a rear casing of the smart-phone. To achieve suitable optical performance, the camera module remains one of the larger and more-prominent sensors of a smart-phone and requires a certain height due to performance needed from the lens within the camera sensor. This often limits placement of the camera module to a rear housing, front bezel, or other user-facing location. These locations and underlying sub-assemblies, however, are unable to accommodate the height of most camera sensors, which results in a thickness of the device being increased to account for excessive sensor height.